I'd Lie
by anubisd101
Summary: Song-fic. Taylor Swift: I'd Lie. Andiego.


**THE STORY IS IN ANDI'S POV. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I sat down on a stool across from Diego at The 7, where he worked.

"Hey Andi." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Diego." I said.

"Ok, you will not believe what Mac and I did last night!" He said. I listened to him talk about last night. I didn't hear much, because I was lost in his eyes counting the shades of brown, but what I did hear was that him, and Mac snuck out at midnight and went to an open late arcade.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

As he was telling his story, a blonde girl walked up and said to Diego "Can I get an iced-tea please?"

"Sure," Diego said, and walked over to the soda machine. He can me back with the girl's drink. She paid Diego, and walked off, giving him a wink. I wanted to pull her blonde hair right off her head! But I kept my cool.

"Looks like somebody's got a crusher." Mac said taunting Diego. Wait, when did Mac get here?

"Yeah, I'm good." Diego said plainly. A feeling of relief washed over me.

"What do you mean? That girl totally just winked at you!" Mac said.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for a relationship." Diego said back. That's when I felt my heart beating faster, and my cheeks burn; good thing I'm good at hiding that kind of stuff.

"What? Come on! Don't you know the rhyme? Uh...first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage." Mac sing-songed. Does Mac seriously never think?! That is literally the scariest thing I have ever heard! I looked over to see Diego's face having the same expression. "What?" Mac asked, cluelessly.

"Dude! I'm not gonna fall in love! Ever!" Diego said. At that moment I felt my heart break in two. I eased the tension in myself by silently laughing in my head. God, I hope he's wrong.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

Mac shrugged, and walked away.

"So, never gonna fall in love, huh?" I asked him, still hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, especially but some blonde." He said. I nodded. "I mean, dumb wishes it was blonde!" He said telling the lamest joke I've ever heard; but I faked a smile and laugh anyway. I heard a song come on through the restaurant speakers: We Come Running by Youngblood Hawke. I saw Diego smile, I knew this was one of his favorite songs.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

The 7 closed, so I went home. My mom immediately started questioning me about where I was. I ignored her, and went to my room. Tough day. I can't shake off the feeling of heartbreak. I got my diary out from under my bed. Yes, I have a diary! Laugh it up! But you know, I wouldn't call it a diary, I would more call it a journal. Anyway, I grabbed a pen, and started writing.

Dear Journal,

Today was not my day. I found out that Diego wasn't planning on getting a girlfriend any time soon. Or planning to fall in love. I honestly wish I wasn't there to hear it. Why did Mac have to freak him out?! I hope someday he'll change his mind. Why did I have to fall in love with him?! Why does he have to be so perfect?! Ugh! I hate this! Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? I know that Emma's my best friend, but Diego was my best friend before her. I could tell you everything about him! Like that his favorite color's green, his birthday is June 17th, he likes to tease me because I hate it and he knows he can get away with it, he loves his sister no matter how annoying she is, he looks just like his dad, he loves his job, he hates math, Mac's like his brother, I can even tell you he's a Kanay! I can even tell you his biggest secret! No, being a Kanay is not his biggest secret, I know his biggest secret, but I promised him I'd NEVER tell anyone! And that includes a diary journal thing.

I would have continued writing, but my phone buzzed. It was a text from Emma. She was asking me if I could sleep over her house tonight. With out responding, I packed my bag, and headed to her house; once again ignoring my mom's questions.

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

I got to Emma's house. We talked, and played games for hours. Then, Mr. Alonso walked in.

"Emma, Andi, time for you girls to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." He said. We groaned.

"One more game dad?" Emma asked with her puppy dog eyes. They were even worse then Daniel's!

"Ok, fine. But straight to bed right after." He said, and left.

"So, what's gonna be our last game of the night?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could look up some truth questions online, and we both answer them." Emma said, grabbing her laptop. I gave her a nod. This should be interesting.

"Ok, number 1: what is the craziest thing you have done with your best friend?" Emma asked, reading off the website. Was this really that hard?

"Easy. Saved the world." I said. We both laughed.

"Ok. Number 2: What is the most embarrassing thing you have done in front of your boyfriend/girlfriend?" She asked. "Um, I think the Nikki Ménage thing." I laughed till it started to hurt. That was hilarious! "Stop it! It wasn't funny!" After 2 minuets of me trying to calm down, I stopped laughing. "So, what was yours?"

"My what?" I asked.

"Most embarrassing moment in front of a boyfriend?" She asked. Oh yeah! The question.

"I've never had a boyfriend." I answered truthfully. All the guys were scared of me.

"Really?! Ok, we have got to get you a boyfriend!" She said, and closed her computer. Oh no! I should have just made something up!

"No Em! I'm fine with being single." I said, trying to get her to leave it alone.

"Fine. But at least tell me who you like!" She asked; more like demanded.

"I don't like anybody." I said.

"Oh, do you loooooove anybody?" She said, teasing me. Dang it!

"No, I do not love anybody." I lied.

"Girls? Bed!" Mr. Alonso yelled through the door. Emma groaned. I personally thanked Mr. Alonso in my head.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Next day at school, I saw Diego at his locker alone. Shouldn't Mac be there? He looked around the hallway; maybe he was looking for Mac. Even from a distance I saw the innocent look in his eye. Should I go over and talk to him? No, I have to go to my locker. But I couldn't move my legs. I was still half asleep; sleeping over a teachers house will get you to school on time, but maybe a little _to_ on time.

Without thinking, I walk towards Diego.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Andi." He said, turning towards me. "Hey, have you seen Mac?"

"Um, no. Not today." I responded.

"Oh, well, I gotta go find him. Talk to ya later." He said, and walked off.

"See ya." I said. I stood still, wishing he was still here.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Lunch time. Finally! We just got out of social studies; worst class ever! I sat with The Sharks, and Emma; who was being all lovey-dovey with Daniel. I don't know if I should eat my food anymore; might come up on me!

While Daniel, and Emma were doing the PDA thing, Mac was trying to trick Daniel out of his sandwich, Tony was looking at them, mainly Daniel, with a death stare, and Diego was playing with his food; like me. It went me, Emma on my right, Daniel on her right, Mac on his right, Tony on his right, and Diego in between me, and Tony.

I tried to block everyone out; I would only come out of my little world if Tony started strangling Daniel. Mac got Daniel's sandwich, and Daniel was still smiling at Emma, and Tony started eating, but in an angry way. I thought I was good, but I looked over to see Diego had watery eyes. What's wrong?

"Hey Diego, you ok?" I asked, so nobody at the table would take notice; thankfully they didn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was his reply. I immediately saw the tears disappear. Ok, he of all people should know that I don't go off that easily! I made sure no one at our table was watching, then turned back to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He said, in the most cheery voice he could; but it was a fail. Ok, what is wrong with him?

"I'll be right back." I said, but it's not like anyone heard me. I walked into room 629; School News Station. The only girl in there was Gigi.

"Hey Andi! What brings you to my part of the school?" She asked cheerfully; I will never understand cheerful people.

"Hey, Gigi. Um, is there something wrong with Diego?" I asked, getting straight to get to the point.

"Why do you asked?" She asked. Really?

"Well, he seemed pretty out of it at lunch. Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked down. Ok, there is definitely something wrong.

"Well, our grandmother just passed away last night." She said. Wait, their grandmother is dead?! Him, and Gigi shouldn't even be in school! That's horrible! That's when I remembered that they would have to go to The 7, if they did, cause their family owns it.

"Oh." I said, simply. "I'm sorry." She looked up at me.

"Thanks Andi." She said, with a smile.

I was walking out, when I turned back and said "You better not have video taped that!". And with that, she laughed, and I walked out. Makes since now; Gigi's always got on a positive attitude, and Diego never lets nobody see him cry. Actually, I have; me and him grew up together, so of course I've seen him cry.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

I've also been to his house. Met his parents, and his sister. And, well, let's just say that the first time I went over, I learned a lot about him. His room is painted bright green, he looks exactly like his dad, and he and his sister play a lot of pranks on each other! The sad thing was she always won, so I had to help him. That stopped when we started High School, and I actually miss doing it.

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

"Wait, Andi!" I heard Gigi yelling after me. I spun around to be greeted by a hyperventilating girl. She caught her breath, and stood up.

"Why did you come to ask me if Diego was ok?" She asked. Seriously?

"Because I don't just sit there, and watch while one of my best friend's cries for an unknown reason." I said. Doesn't she get that?

"Andi? Do you like my brother? Like, like like?" She asked.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!" I yelled; all fake.

"Just wondering." She said, then walked back to the News Station room. That was close.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Time skip: After School

We were at The 7. Usual day; Tony trying to do magic, with some help from Mac, Emma, and Daniel had one shake, and two straws, so, eww! And I tried my hardest not to feel bad for Diego, while he worked. He was not being his normal self. He walked over to me.

"Hey Andi, you want anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said. This palace wasn't that busy today, so Diego just stood next to me. I wish I could talk to him! Say something! Comfort him about his dead relative, or...tell him how I feel. No! Bad Andi! You can't do that!

It was awkward for a few minuets, but I liked the feeling of him next to me. That feeling went away after he went to go clean a table. That's when I started to breathe again.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

I walked home after another hour at The 7; it was getting late. I went upstairs, and got ready for bed; brushed my teeth, and got in my pajamas. I went to bed.

Time Skip: Morning

I woke up to my freakin alarm clock! I put my pillow over my head.

"Andi! Get up, or you'll be late for school!" I heard my mom yell, from downstairs. I got up, and turned off my alarm clock.

I looked at my bed side table, and saw a photo of me, and Diego when we were 12; it was us in front of the tree we'd hide in away from family, and friends when we didn't want to be around them. Only we knew about it; it was really deep in the woods. That's when I remembered that me, and him are just friends.

I remembered the day we found the tree; his dad was walking us around the woods. We found it, and his dad forced a picture of us. After 2 hours, we went back to his place. We were planning a prank on Gigi. I accidentally kicked something under his bed. I apologized, and pulled it out. It was a guitar. I found out that he loved to play, but never told anybody. By the time I went home, Gigi was covered in milk, and dirt. Best day ever!

It took me a few minuets to realize I had to get ready for school. I put on my uniform, and my converses. I grabbed my bag, and made sure I had everything in it. I walked down stairs, grabbed an apple, and walked to school.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

I got to school, and walked to my locker. I got out my books that I needed, and put back the ones I don't. I saw the same photo, that was on my bedside table, in my locker. I looked at Diego, and I when we were 12; we've barely changed.

He said that the life around the tree was amazing. I just rolled my eyes, and yawned. He had to force me to be in that picture, cause I hated the camera. His dad took it for us. Gigi would always try and figure out where we went, but she always failed.

_And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I saw Emma, and Daniel walking towards me; with Daniel's arm around her waist.

"Hey Andi." They both said, at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said, closing my locker. I saw them staring into each other's eyes. Once again, eww! "Yo! No PDA!" I said, covering Emma's eyes. She laughed, and took my hand off her face.

"Ok, you really need a boyfriend!" She said. I rolled my eyes. I tried to walk away, but Emma followed me, and made Daniel do the same. "Come on Andi! You need to know what it feels like!" She, and Daniel intertwined fingers. I rolled my eyes again. "Come on! Who does little Andi like?" Teasing me, again!

"Like I said before, I don't like, nor do I love anyone either." I said. Emma let out a defeated sigh, and we walked to class.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! THAT ACTUALLY TOOK A LOT LONGER THEN I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA. OH WELL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW, PLEASE?! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
